


Momentary lapse of judgment

by madhatt



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Superior Foes of Spider-Man
Genre: (kind of), Crack, M/M, Public Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was going to be the end of Fred Myers.<br/>All these years trying to avoid being killed, locked away for life or crippled, and it was all for nothing. He would end up being killed by a brain-washed angry mob.<br/>Or get saved by Bullseye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary lapse of judgment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting some of my older fics that are still out there on my tumblr. This one is surprisingly okay, I really have to write more Superior Foes and Bullseye

That was going to be the end of Fred Myers.

All these years trying to avoid being killed, locked away for life or crippled, and it was all for nothing. He would end up being killed by a brain-washed angry mob.

He really wasn’t sure what exactly happened. He was trying to rob a jewelry store with Shocker (and really, why on Earth would he think that was a good idea), when there was a sudden commotion outside on the street. There were screams and a loud crashing noise, so they both ran out to see what was going on. That was obviously the biggest mistake they could make. Even bigger than leaving the store owner back there with all the goods and all the time to call the police.

He didn’t know what he had expected, but it sure as hell wasn’t what he saw happening in the streets. The first thing he’d noticed were the lights – colourful, deadly beams that kept shooting in all directions. They appeared out of nowhere. They left chaos in their wake. Everything was moving. Fred wasn’t sure if it was his head that was spinning, or maybe all the buildings and the street and clouds were suddenly shrinking and stretching. He felt dizzy. Next to him Shocker was saying something, but Fred couldn’t understand a word.

Then for a moment everything went still. Fred could swear he heard his own heartbeat in this deadly silence.

“Fred?”

Fred looked at Shocker. It seemed he was staring at something to his left, but Fred couldn’t tell for sure, with his mask covering the whole face.  

“Something’s wrong?”

Herman yanked his Shocker mask off and looked at him in disbelief. “Everything’s wrong!”

“Well yeah, but…”

“Look there.” Herman pointed to a large group of people that gathered in the middle of the street. That’s when Fred realized what Herman meant to show him. Everyone was standing still, blank faces all around, and muttering something quietly.

‘Creepy’ wasn’t a word enough to describe how bad it looked.

“Herman, I think we should leave.”

“Y-yes.”

Understanding each other without words, they approached a car parked just next to them. Herman got into the driver seat and Fred was about the sit in the back, when everything went to hell.

The things progressed so quickly, Fred wasn’t sure what really happened in the first place. He was about to open the door, when all the people that had been so magically silent just second ago, started screaming. Then someone was yanking him back, and Herman was driving away and suddenly he was lying on the ground, and well, it seemed like he was in trouble.

He tried to get up, but there were five people on him, punching and kicking, and he was being strangled, and he really didn’t know what to do. He managed to grab one of his boomerangs. Soon it was colliding with heads and breaking elbows, and Fred managed to get up.

When he saw what was going on around him, he wished he had stayed down.

People were running wildly, attacking whoever they reached. He noticed Daredevil trying to take them down without hurting them, but he was failing miserably. Iron Fist and Luke Cage were trying to do the same not far away. There was also Frank Castle - someone managed to steal his gun and now there were also gunshots.

Fred decided he really needed to get away from there. He started fighting his way out. Most of his boomerangs proved completely useless in a hand to hand fight – with people crowding all around him he didn’t have any room to take a swing and all he could do was use it to hit people on the head. After few failed attempts, he finally managed to grab one of his razorangs and started to cut his way through the crowd.

Blood was all around him and he felt the panic rise in his throat as face after an angry face appeared before him. Somewhere far away he saw Daredevil go down and that only spurred him on. He pushed through the crowd, trying to reach some alley, some place he could hide. He was almost there, he could see a dark alley, and there were stairs leading up, all the way to the roof, but before he could reach it, there was suddenly a gun in his face.

He was going to die. That was going to be his end. The end of Fred Myers, Boomerang, and he hadn’t even managed to accomplish…

Or maybe he was going to survive it after all.

Before the man in front of him could pull the trigger, there was a sudden swish right next to Fred’s ear and the next second the man was dropping the gun and stumbling back with an ace of spades sticking out of his throat.

Fred wasn’t going to waste a chance when it was presented to him on a silver platter. Without thinking, he jumped forward, pushing away the last few people who stood in his way and frantically started climbing up the stairs, until he reached the roof.

Only then he stopped to take a deep breath. He was shaking.  

Next to him stood Bullseye, watching him with amusement.

“What the hell was that?”

Bullseye shrugged. “No idea.”

“It was _crazy_.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think we should maybe…”

“What? Help out?” Bullseye pointed down and Fred noticed Punisher, shooting his way through the wild crowd to help Daredevil, who was still struggling to get off the ground. “I think they’re doing just fine.”

“Umm.. thanks for helping me get out.”

Bullseye didn’t even look at him. For a few seconds he was eyeing the crowd, until finally he spotted something and threw another playing card. It landed perfectly in some woman’s throat. Bullseye smiled in satisfaction. “Yeah, don’t mention it.”

Fred realized he was still holding one of his boomerangs. Fumbling a little, he put it back in its place. While he was at it, he also took off his mask. He was sweating. Bullseye was looking at him curiously.  

“Why on Earth you chose boomerangs?”

“What?” It took Fred few seconds to realize what he meant. He shrugged. “I think…” He had no idea what to say. He really didn’t know why he was still using them, when he could switch to something else for so many years now. “It might’ve been a sex thing,” he said, before he could stop himself and realize, how much of a stupid thing it was to say.

“A sex thing?”

“Well…” Fred cursed himself. Of course he made it sound like he was serious.

“Like what? You want a boomerang shoved up your ass?” And of course Bullseye would think he was serious.

“What? No!”

“Then you want to shove…”

“Can you stop with all the shoving? Just stop.”

What was wrong with the man. To his horror Fred realized he was blushing. Bullseye just smirked. Maybe he didn’t think he was serious after all.  

Bullseye was still smirking. People were killing each other on the streets, everything hurt, and Fred had a sudden epiphany. Without thinking (because if he were thinking, he would realize that it was one of the many things that could get him killed) he approached Bullseye, grabbed his head with both hands and promptly kissed him on the lips.

It wasn’t the most skilled kiss he’s ever given – to tell the truth, he just crashed his lips against Bullseye’s – but Bullseye wasn’t actually resisting, and his lips were thin and smiling, and oh, there were suddenly arms embracing Fred. He was pulled closer and Bullseye took control of the kiss. Fred moaned. Bullseye bit down hard on his lower lip and sucked. Fred sobbed at the sensation and tried to get closer, as close as physically possible. Bullseye hummed in approval.

They were rubbing against each other, hands running up and down to feel as much as possible and Fred realized he was hard; embarrassingly hard, embarrassingly fast. It was a consolation of sorts that he could feel Bullseye was enjoying himself, too.

He really didn’t know what got into him – not only was he kissing another guy, Bullseye of all people, but also he suddenly felt the unstoppable need to feel naked skin. He started yanking at Bullseye’s costume, unbuckled his belt and finally managed to put his hands on the toned chest. It got him a growl and a push, and before he could do anything, they somehow ended up lying on the roof, with Bullseye on top of Fred.  

They resumed their kissing. Bullseye was biting his lips and digging fingers into his shoulders as Fred tried to touch every piece of naked skin he could reach. Then Bullseye reached to his belt and leaned back a little. Fred felt a little unsure when he noticed a knife in his hand. Then he hissed when Bullseye started cutting off his costume, not really caring if he cut the skin or not. In a brief fit of panic, Fred tried to push him off, but Bullseye only held him down, until the whole upper part of Boomerang costume was gone.

Bullseye traced his finger over one of the cuts and then pushed down, forcing more blood out. He seemed mesmerized by it and Fred stopped breathing, for some bizarre reason afraid to spoil the moment for him. He simply watched Bullseye, as the other man lifted his finger to lick off some blood. Fred couldn’t decide if he was turned on or grossed out.

Not really wanting to think about it right now, Fred grabbed Bullseye’s shoulder’s to pull him down again and bit his neck. Hard. Obviously that was the right thing to do, because suddenly Bullseye was moaning and bucking against him. Fred was in the moment – he reached down and rubbed his hand against Bullseye’s cock. All he felt was material and outline of what was inside. It wasn’t enough.  

Fred felt proud that he actually managed to control himself enough to tug at Bullseye’s costume and take out his cock. Then he did a quick job on his own costume, and soon he was holding both of them in his hand. The feeling was amazing. He moaned and he heard Bullseye do the same.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

Bullseye kissed him harshly. He grabbed Fred’s hair with one hand, yanking at it furiously; the other moved down and joined Fred’s hand on their cocks. They were now stroking together, their rhythm fast and uneven. It was almost painful, but not quite – it felt too good to really focus on the pain.  

Few more strokes and Fred was coming. He sobbed and shuddered as the orgasm hit him. Before he could calm down, there were suddenly Bullseye’s teeth on his neck, biting hard. It really hurt, so Fred swore loudly, and it seemed to be what Bullseye needed, because he came in that moment, bucking his hips against Fred and biting him even harder.

They lied there together as long as they needed to calm down. Then Bullseye stood up easily, like it was nothing and helped Fred up. Fred himself was panting heavily and had some problems standing straight. He watched Bullseye redress himself and realized his own costume was torn to shreds.

“That’s going to be a fun walk home.”

Bullseye looked at him and laughed shortly. “Yeah. Hope you don’t live anywhere too far?”

“Nah. Just around the corner.”

Fred looked down at the street. Everything seemed to be under control – people sobered up, the police and ambulances arrived and from his place on the roof he noticed Punisher help Daredevil walk away from this place. He watched them for some time.

“You had a chance to kill Daredevil. Why didn’t you?”

He turned around to look at Bullseye. The man suddenly seemed a little crazier and a whole lot more dangerous.

“When I kill him, everyone’s going to watch. They all are going to see it and know it was me.”

Fred hummed, but decided not to comment on that. For some reason or another, he hoped it didn’t happen. Suddenly he felt tired.

Bullseye however seemed pretty pleased with himself. “How about a drink? Let’s go to a bar, we could win some money playing pool. I bet you’re good at that.”

Fred smirked. “I’m the best.”

Bullseye laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll see about that.”

 

 


End file.
